plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CitronFire3/Electro Citron test page
Made by: CF3 Electro Citron is Citron's plant. Electro Citron can shoot electric bolts that travel to other zombies. You can tap and hold down Electro Citron to charge up a more powerful electricity bolt. This ability is called Electro Charger. Electro Citron is a premium plant. Appearance A regular Citron but is a bunch of dark and navy blues and also has a cyan outline. Electro Citron also has a type of dark dark blue armor. He also has a black laser gun on the right of him that is cyan where the electricity bolts come out. Personality Electro Citron is focused, determined and all around cool orange. Being from the future, Electro Citron often will talk about how it is to other plants. Electro Citron is a variant from Plants VS. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Powers Electro Citron's shoot electricity bolts where the electricity travels to other zombies. Tap and hold down on Electro Citron to charge up his ability to do more effective damage. Plant Food ability Using Electro Citron's plant food will cause him to fire a rage of electricity bolts. This means firing a ton in his lane. After firing tons of Electricity bolts, Electro Citron will then fire a massive plasma ball, knocking all zombies out of his lane, similar to the basic Citron Friends Electro Citron has many friends from the Future, and the present. He is friends with every single plant and is rumored to be a relative of regular Citron's, somehow. Some of Electro Citron's main friends are Lightning Reed, Electro Melon and many other electricity related plants. Hobbies Being from the future, Electro Citron will do many futuristic related things such as riding hoverboards, blasting down doomish zombies with a futuristic spaceship, and much much more! When in the present, Electro Citron enjoys rolling around in a Citron Ball. This is called "Ball Charge". Trivia *Electro Citron is from the future. *He is somehow related to other Citron's despite being from the future. Almanac Special: tapping and holding Electro Citron causes him to fire a better and more effective electricity bolt. |description = Electro Citron comes from the future! He enjoys hoverboards and spaceships. "It's like living the life! Hoverboards are AWESOME! I can't wait until others experience the future!" }} Gallery Electro Citron PVZGW2 PVZ2 Look.png|HD Electro Citron Electro Citron PVZ GW2.png|Electro Citron wearing his armor without his Electro Charger. Electro Citron PVZ2.png|Electro Citron without his armor or his Electro Charger. Quotes *"Electronic Pulse!" - Shooting basic electricity bolts *"Charge Up!" - When using his charged Electro Charger. *"Hoverboards are cool!" - Talking about the future. *"Take this Z-Mech!" - Using the EMPeach to disable the Z-Mech. *"You can't attack me!" - Using his Energy Shield. *"I can't loose like this! Future depends on it!" - When loosing a battle. *"Perfect Futuristic Victory! The Future will have no problems." - When winning a battle. *"From the Future!" - His main quote. *"Charge ahead!" - Using the Ball Charge ability. Category:Blog posts